Smaug (Middle-earth)
Smaug the dragon is a native and Looper from the Middle-earth branch, noted for his dangerous level of intelligence and canny. Description Smaug is a dragon (technically a Wyvern), of immense size even by those of his kin. His scales are a golden-red colour, though in some variants he is more of a red-brown color instead. In his home Loop, he is usually covered in gems, jewellery and coins that have become sunk into his underbelly through the vast amount of time he has slept on them. However, he also has a loose scale which, if pierced could kill him. Since he began Looping, Smaug has long since corrected this. Smaug is powerful, and highly intelligent, not utterly unusual for a dragon, and has a good head for riddles and puzzles, acting with an air of sophistication and charm. He once suffered from a massive ego, not entirely undeserved, and a violent temper aimed at any and all who would dare try to take even a single piece of his horde. Over his time in the Loops, this attitude has dulled. History Smaug's most famous deed was sacking the great Dwarven kingdom of Erebor, stealing it from its owners, simply on a whim, destroying the neighbouring city of Dale in the process. He then proceeded to slumber on top of his horde, until the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, spurred on by Gandalf the wizard, returned to the mountain. Aggravated into leaving his mountain by an act of theft from the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, Smaug attacked the nearby city of Laketown, where he was killed by a lucky shot from Bard the bowman. Some time after The Crash, Smaug began Looping. Given there were no Loopers from his home Branch with any reason to care for or about him, how this came about is unclear. Smaug's immediate reaction was to set about on a rampage across the Loops, attacking and killing as and when he wished, amassing a mighty horde as he went. Among his victims were Corellia, which he burnt in a day, a Europe ruled by Napoleon and filled with dragons, Deraine, Sagene and Roche, the Imperium of Man, and the Volturi. Then he came to Equestria. Taking the place of the troublesome dragon, he was confronted by Spike, who questioned Smaug's attitude and behavior, and his need for a horde. Enraged and confused by Spike's claims, Smaug fought him. The battle proved difficult for Smaug, Spike's force-enhanced abilities meaning little of his foe's attacks landed on him. Deciding to change tactics, Smaug tried to incinerate Spike's friends. So the other dragon used his full size and body-checked Smaug into a mountain. However, enraged though he was, Spike refused to kill Smaug. Instead, he taught Smaug about subspace pockets, along with sending him to talk with Fluttershy. (MLP Loops 66.6) Over a long period of successive Loops, and some application of physical violence, dulled Smaug's violent temperament, and ego. Exposure to a magically enchanted door robbed Smaug of his desire to amass a horde. With his desire for rampaging checked, Smaug has found other means to amuse himself through the long Loops. In one instance, this involved using his wealth, and application of his flame, to become the Master of Laketown. Abilities * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability that allows them to store objects in a pocket dimension linked to their soul, carrying them between Loops. * Intelligence: Smaug is crafty, and cunning. Mixed with charm and sophistication, this means he is easily capable of determining someone's journey and point of origin from a few half-truths. * Fire-breath: Like any proper dragon, Smaug breaths fire, capable of incinerating near anything, including the famed One Ring of Sauron itself. * Strength: As a large, old dragon, Smaug is incredibly strong and durable, capable of fighting entire armies at his wish. * Dragonfear: Picked up during a Loop in Faerun. Relations with Other Loopers * Equestrian Loopers: Smaug has good relations, as much as Smaug has relations with anyone, with the Equestrian Loopers, given they played a significant role in his turn away from rampaging. * Other Middle earth Loopers: Understandably, Smaug did not start off with the greatest will towards those from his Branch, having killed or attempted to kill many of them several times before he began Looping and after. Since his redemption, the situation has at least changed to the extent that they will talk with him; he is on relatively friendly terms with Bilbo Baggins, his former enemy. Category:Looper Category:Reformed Villain Category:Villainous Looper